The Day Peter Parker Learned Fear
by mikeretamar
Summary: Peter Parker has many troubles in his life, especially under the mask of Spider-Man! When the Green Goblin finally snaps and unleashes a deadly surprise on Manhattan, it's no longer Spidey's problem, but Peter's worst fear come to life.


THE DAY PETER PARKER LEARNED FEAR

BY MICHAEL RETAMAR

BASED ON MARVEL COMICS CHARACTERS CREATED BY STAN LEE STEVE DITKO

This Saturday spring afternoon is a quiet afternoon for crime, and an easy one for Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man. As he swings down Manhattan's Bleecker St, he sees a small boy chasing his ball down the crosswalk. A taxi is driving up towards him, and fast. The kid doesn't hear the taxi honking his horn, but Spidey does and catches him before the kid gets flattened like a pancake. He webs up the kid's ball, and puts him safely on the sidewalk.

"I get it. Downtown Manhattan can be confusing for anyone walking around. But you gotta look at where you're going, you could've gotten hurt! Promise me you're not gonna cross the street without looking, ok?"

"Yes, Mr Spider-Man!" "Great. Now uh, go eat your vegetables and stay in school," he quipped. "And don't talk to strang—" Before he can finish his sentence, a large net pops out of a pumpkin, as a cackling maniac can be heard not too far gliding in. "The itsy-bitsy spider went up the wrong damn street", sings the maniac." Then came the Goblin to kill him nice and neat!"

"Man, do I hate that song! Can you beat-box?", Spidey asked as he rips himself out of the net. "Cuz after I beat you, you're going in a guarded, metal box!" Punches are thrown, and the Green Goblin is knocked off his glider. "Curse you, Spider-Man! Do you really think that's all I got?", he asks as he touches buttons on his left glove. "What are you gonna do now, throw more pumpkins at me? Maybe toss some pocket dust in my masked face? Spray me with some silly-named gas?" "Not at you, web-head. At the children", Goblin replied. A missile from his glider launched and headed for the park behind their fight. Spider-Man lunges at the missile, webs it up, and throws it into the air, exploding above the trees. A purple cloud starts to spread throughout the atmosphere, and his Spider-Sense is blaring, as he notices the young park goers are starting to cough blood. He swings down to grab as many kids as possible, before it's too late. Most are out of the gas's range, but not everyone could be saved. Small bodies laid still, blood spewing from their noses and mouths. "GOBLINNNN! What the hell is wrong with you?!", yelled Spidey. "You never got civilians involved in your attacks! Sandman and Doc Ock would, Electro definitely, but not you! That was your unwritten rule, especially kids! Since when did you start killing kids?!" "I'll do anything to beat you, Spider-Man. Anything," replied the calm Goblin. He then glides away, no cackling or even a snicker. Only the sound of an engine drifting away can be heard before ambulances arrive with body bags instead of stretchers.

As the authorities are bordering up the park, Spider-Man hides in an alley, with Peter Parker, a Daily Bugle photography intern, sprinting onto the scene. "Hey, kid! Press and medics only, go back to class!", bellows a large, grizzled cop. "I am in class, chief! Just not the typical class", quips Parker as he flashes his Bugle ID. He snaps away at the horrendous scene, as bodies are being hauled into body bags and medic trucks.

"Parker, do you really think that I, J. Jonah Jameson, can let dead, bloody children grace the front page of MY newspaper?" "Well, it was the Green Goblin that caused this—" "Then where's the pictures, Parker?! We can't just say 'all these kids are dead because the Goblin did it' and not pictures of that goofy-looking lunatic killing them!", he berated. "We have ethical standards here, Mr Parker. We're not gonna just say something and have no proof!" "If everyone else is saying the Goblin did this, then—" "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence. Everyone can be wrong, and we don't print redactions at the Dai—" "What about the time Spider-Man saved the city from the robot Doc Ock built you said that Spider-Man designed with the devil?" "… you got three hours to prove to me that Goblin killed them kids with picture proof, Parker. You're a good kid, and Norman Osborn put in a DAMN good word for you, so don't make me fire you." Parker then runs out of Jameson's office, determined to find the Goblin's smoking glider. But Peter Parker can't catch a glider in New York. His good friend, Spider-Man, can however. After finding a nearby empty elevator, Peter enters and Spider-Man swings out of the news building's lobby, desperate to find his green and purple enemy. "Man, Gobby's really gone off the deep end this time, and of course I have to forget to capture the crime!", thinks Spidey. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! That's almost as stupid as ditching Harry and Gwen on our group pizza date at Spumoni's that was today…. Harry and Gwen! Goblin can pack a punch, but Gwen'll never forgive me if I miss just one more lunch! I just hope he doesn't have any more murderous schemes for now." He swings onto the Brooklyn Bridge, catches the B, and hopes he isn't too late. "What is up with Peter? I texted him we'll be here at 2:30, and it's already 3!", complains Gwen. "You know how he is, always late to the party and the first to leave", replies Harry. "How can someone that smart be so forgetful, Harry?" Suddenly, Gwen's phone rings, with Peter's face lighting up her screen. "Yes, Peter?" "Hi Gwen, so so so so so sorry I'm late again, these trains are never reliable, but I'll be there in five! Order for me, you know what kind of sicilian I like, k?" "We already ate, Pete! And hi", interrupted Harry. "You're worse with time than my dad. Did you hang out in his lab so much that you got his late bug?" "Dude, shut your face, I'm already almost there, aight?" "Fine, but you better have a good excuse this time, Peter. See ya soon", replied Gwen. "Hold the table, Harry. I'll get his slice." "He likes sicilians, Gwen! Ya gotta be a better girlfriend than that." " I will when you make him show up on time", she replied. "Pfft, not even Aunt May could do that," Harry muttered under his breath. "Hey, kid," asked a tall, large man in a trench coat and fedora. "You uh, the uhhhh, dat Osborn scientist's kid?" "Who's asking?", replied a concerned Harry. "It better not be this Ninja Turtle cosplayer over here, cuz I'll call the p—" "Yeah you are, and you're worth a pretty penny too," replies the tall stranger. "The Sandman is finally getting his big payday!", he bellows as he grows to a height of 20ft.

"HEY, PLAY-DOH!", yelled a certain web-head. "Why don't you go back to Coney Island and be turned into some kid's sandcastle?" Harry is snatched out of Sandman's hand, and put on a bench as Spidey punches and kicks Sandman in the face. "Spider Chump, can you just let me make some money for once in ya life, huh?", asks the giant sand pile. "If you weren't acting like a criminal, sure, be the best dirt boy there is!" "IT"S SANDMAN!" Spidey gets a wave of sand knocking him into the Spumoni's sign, breaking it on impact. "If only I had an industrial vacuum right now", Spidey quipped. "Get better quips!", shouted a civilian. "Fight him with your spider powers!", he replied. Punches are thrown, and Gwen grabs Harry. "You ok, Harry?" "Yeah, I get tossed around every day by giant dirt men. Where's Peter, though?" "I'll call him, and for once, I hope he's not here. He can't handle a big fight like this!" Peter's phone rings at max volume as Spider-Man lands the final blow to knock out Sandman. "That's Gwen's ringtone!", Spider-Man thought to himself. "Gotta find a quick alley to change before they figure it out." With no delay, Spider-Man goes to the bathroom and exits Peter Parker once more. "Hey Gwen, what'd I miss?", he asks. "Peter! Where the hell were you, the Sandman just tried to kidnap me!", yelled Harry. "I was getting some pictures of that gas attack on Bleecker St. Thank God that Spider-Man was there, it could've gotten even worse than it already was!" Gwen and Harry give each other a look of shock and grave concern. "Pete, you could've DIED today. And that cigar chomping hardass Jameson sent you over there for a couple of pics some bystander probably took already—", whimpered Gwen. "It was my idea to go there. I was already around that neighborhood, and then I saw Spider-Man swing by, and figured—" "You figured what? That you were gonna die choking on some stupid gas?! I thought you were the ultimate smart, cute boy of Midtown High. You're just a nerd who's too dumb for himself." Gwen then storms out of the pizzeria gates, plugging in her headphones to avoid hearing Peter's pleas to come back. "Gwen, ju-just come on. It was my idea, I could've gotten good money for those pics! Gwen!… Gwen", Peter begged as she walked away. "Damn, you're deep in the doghouse now, Pete", added Harry. "No shit, Sherlock. I don't want to disappoint her, it's just she won't listen whenever she gets in that mood." "Yea, Pete, I know. Look, how about we let her calm down for a bit, and you show me the pictures you took. I'm guessing they'll be on the front page first thing in the morning with your eye!" "About that… Jameson won't print anything without 'concrete proof that the Goblin did it'. Part of his stupid ethics code or something." "Well, maybe he's wrong. Maybe he didn't look hard enough at the pics. Lemme see 'em, Pete." Peter begrudgingly pulls out his camera and shows Harry the pics. "Wait a minute, Pete!", he exclaims. "What's that metal shard over there, on the righthand side, next to the chunky kid?" "Oh, I don't know, it's just a shard of the missile. Don't overanalyze it Hare." "Zoom in on it. That writing on it looks familiar." As Peter zooms in, a black Oscorp logo can be seen gracing the silver missile's facade. "That, that's one of my dad's prototypes! He just signed a military contract to make some crowd control gas missiles not even a month ago! But why would—" "Wait, how do you know about military contracts? I thought Uncle Norman never talked about government work in detail." "When your dad lets you beta test Oscorp Security's firewall, you find ways to hack into it only an insider can. BUT back to my first point, the Green Goblin is stealing Oscorp tech and using it to kill kids! Now that's a story, Pete! Imagine if the Kingpin or Tinkerer or even Hydra supplied him with Dad's stuff on the low! This photo could open up a whole criminal underbelly, Pete! Fuck a sicilian, go to Jameson and show him that!" "…You're actually not wrong, Harry. Thanks a lot for that idea, I owe ya one!" "Just get me an Aunt May famous wheat cakes breakfast on Monday, Pete. I'm getting sick of the butler's eggs already", Harry snarkily replied.

"Mr Jameson, Mr Parker's back, and he really wants to see you," buzzed Betty Brant. "He says he has a story bigger than the gas attack on Bleecker—" "Send him in in 15 minutes, I'm still talking to this putz Brock over here about his stinking—" "Hi, Mr Jameson! You gotta see this ASAP!," Peter stated ecstatically, slapping the zoomed in Oscorp photo on his desk. "This photo right here can bring down an entire criminal empire, believe me. Even my friend Harry can testify—" "First of all, don't barge in my office early. Ever. Secondly, what am I looking at? And who is this 'Harry'?", Jameson snarled. "OK, it's an Oscorp logo on the missile that released the gas out on Bleecker, and my best friend, Harry Osborn, can testify that's the logo of his dad, Norman Osborn's company", Peter replied with lightning speed. "Did you say, 'Harry Osborn'? As in THE son of Norman, who I helped get his first thesis published all those years back? And you're telling me that damn Goblin is backed by Oscorp?!" "No no no no no no, Mr Jameson! I think he bought it from some criminal underground group. Maybe Tinkerer, maybe Hydra or even Kingpin. Get one of your undercover guys to check in on any purchases relating to Oscorp during the past month or so, just to verify my sto—" "Now there's a tabloid front cover if I ever heard it! Peter Parker, the quietest kid in Queens, best friends with a scientific billionaire's son Harry Osborn! HA! What's next, Chris Christie is Spider-Man?!", Jameson guffawed. Peter then proceeded to FaceTime with Harry on the spot, and he picked up almost immediately. "Hey, Mr Jameson!", Harry replied. "What'd you think of that photo Petey Pete showed you?" "H-h-Harry Osborn?! Hello, Mr Osborn", stuttered Jameson. "You can verify on record that the logo is from your dad's family?", he asked while pulling out his personal recorder. "Yeah, that's Oscorp tech the Green Goblin used during the Bleecker St gas attack, likely stolen or purchased on the black market." "Thanks, Harry!", added Peter as he hung up. Jameson turns off his recorder, and tells Peter,"… Leave my office. You brought me a good story, with someone to back it up. However, you burst into my office TWICE, disrespect me multiple times today, and think you can just do whatever you want because of Norman's recommendation. You have five seconds to run out of my office and never come back, because if you don't, I will yell and have to take my pills. You will get your pay for this story in the mail, but nothing else from me in the future." Peter stands there in shock, as he was expecting something louder. "…GET OUT YOU LITTLE RUNT, AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T EVEN GET AN INTERNSHIP AT GODDAMN MCDONALD'S, YOU GREMLIN!" Jameson starts to grab his table and flip it, showing Peter overstayed his welcome. "I'LL MAKE YOU INFAMOUS, PARKER, JUST LIKE THAT DAMN SPIDER-MMMAANNNNNNNN!" Peter rushes to the elevator, ashamed at how feral his former boss treats him at the turn of a dime, and possibly letting Aunt May down for the first time ever since Uncle Ben.

"Hey, Dad! I'm home", shouted Harry into his mansion's lobby hall, echoing throughout the first floor. "Welcome, Master Harry. Your father is currently on his way back from a business meeting", replied the butler, Franklin. Suddenly, Harry's phone rings, as Norman's face lights up the screen. "Hi son, hope you had a fun time with Peter and Len today."

"It was Pete and GWEN, Dad! Gwen, not Len." "Gwen, right right right. Anyway, I want you to go to Peter's house tonight, Daddy needs to bring some big sponsors home", demands Norman. "Dad, I'm 16, I can handle myself and chill in my room, I'm not gonna fuck up the meeting", replied Harry. "Do as I tell you, Harry. These sponsors are too big to disappoint, and if you're there by the time I come back,—" "You'll what? You'll hit me again?!" A sharp, abrupt silence filled the lobby as the tension in the phone conversation heated up. "… Why can't you be more like Peter and listen to me for once, Harold? Head off and go to his house, final." "You're selling missiles to the Green Goblin! Pete has pictures of the shards with Oscorp logos on it, you monster!" Norman hangs up, trembling with fear in his limo filled with business associates. "Everything alright with ya kid, Norman?", asked one of the businessmen. "Yeah, teens. They're always thinking with their heads, and not their heads", he replied slyly, causing an uproar of laughter in his limo. "Damnit, how did Parker get a picture of the missile?!", Norman thought to himself. "I thought he only took pics of Spider-Man and maybe the Avengers or something like that. And how could I be so sloppy, just leaving my own logos on shit?… I gotta get that pic deleted, before people start assuming and putting pieces together. They never have before, and they can't start now." Harry hears the limo parking outside the front door, and quickly hides behind the bar in the parlor room. As the businessmen leave the limo and head for Norman's parlor room, with Franklin passing drinks to everyone, Norman makes a decision to protect his green alter ego. "Gentlemen, I want to thank you for allowing business to come to my home, and not the wives this time." Chuckles and small guffaws fill the air, while Franklin leaves the room and closes the door. "As I told all of you in Manhattan, I don't like having important government contracts somewhere I don't trust more than my own home. And I do believe that any contracts involving gas attacks is FAR too important to let my secretary guard. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get some pens and the piece of paper making Oscorp the US Army's new lead supplier of gas and toxin-related instruments of war!" Loud, boisterous cheers and whistles dominate the room's atmosphere as Norman has just finalized the deal of a lifetime. Although the businessmen don't realize it yet, their once-in-a-lifetime deal would mark the end of their lives as Norman punches buttons on his watch, releasing the Goblin Glider from the garden shed into the parlor room window. The Glider crashes thru the window, shocking Norman's associates and choking them with the same purple gas from this afternoon on Bleecker St. Harry holds his breath, sprints for the door, and slides out of trouble as the door closes immediately after he's free of the impending doom. "Well, well, well", said the Goblin from an unknown speaker. "What's the matter; gas got your tongue? Too bad, you bunch of dirty suits. Now they're really gonna get dirty with everyone coughing up blood, aren't they? I'd bid you farewell, but the Goblin has a nosy little boy to catch. So rot, as Franklin forcibly cremates you and never live to see this deal come true. It wasn't gonna work out anyway." The Green Goblin, wearing a gas mask from behind the window frame, howls joyously at the sunset, cackling and laughing hysterically as he flies to a little house in Forest Hills, Queens. "My God", whispered a traumatized Harry. "My dad's the Green Goblin. And he's gonna kill Peter!" "Master Harry, are you alright? I heard a loud crash, and couldn't find yo anywhere on property", asked a concerned Franklin. "You knew who Dad really was, and you helped him! You, you,.. YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Harry punches Franklin in the face, and steals his father's limo, driving off into the sunset to save his friend from a known mystery danger.

"Jameson did WHAT?!", bellowed Aunt May. "I know, it's a little jarring, but he,uh, he gave me a reason why", stuttered Peter. "What, that you're too good of a photographer and quick thinker 'cause you're so smart?!" "I, I… I was too rude to him". "Peter Benjamin Parker, call him right now. I want to talk to Mr Jameson politely." "May, please just think about what your—" "I'm not asking, I'm telling you, call your current boss right now." Peter rings up Jameson, and patiently anticipates the yelling of a lifetime. "Parker, I fired you already, why ya calling me still?", barked Jameson. "Hi, Jonah, this is May Parker speaking, and I heard all about Peter's day on your clock." "Yea, he was rude as hell, gave me stories with no proof, and disrespected me. That's grounds for firing. Ya kid's good, but too ballsy." "Funny how that's a bad thing, considering you were the Alex Jones of yesteryear and slowly losing credibility until you told CNN to stop being so 'leftist' and became as big as Fox News until Fox News stole your audience." Silence and shame encapsulate the room. "You Parkers are the rudest bastards on Earth. I'll see Parker gets his badge renewed on Monday and that he attends a seminar on how to properly act in the workplace ASAP. My, uh, my apologies, Parkers. Don't screw this up again, Peter. God bless the both of ya." Jameson hangs up, and Peter, mouth agape, cannot believe the finessing his aunt used like a hot knife on butter. "You don't have to worry about Jameson anymore, Petey", May reassuringly stated. "You're the best aunt ever, May. I love you", replied Peter. "I'll make sure no one hurts you like they did Uncle Ben." A pumpkin bomb crashes thru the window, and releases a cloud of white smoke, with the Green Goblin flying into Peter's home. "Hello, my dear", hissed the Goblin. May screamed for her life. "No need to scream, I need to talk to Peter. He has some naughty pictures I need back. Pictures involving my special new, purple trick that would be detrimental to everyone. Delete them, Peter, or your old lady dies", he demanded. "Old?! 35 is not old, you green creep!", May replied. "Wait, what do you mean 'purple trick'?", Peter asked. "You know EXACTLY what pictures I'm talking about, Parker! No one can know that I used my own missiles on kids!", Norman stupidly blurted aloud. "… Uncle Norman? You're,… You're the Green Goblin?", replied a Peter, choking on his tears. "Ahhh, Peter, I'm not the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin is your Uncle Norman Osborn." Norman threw one last pumpkin bomb in Peter's home, and Peter unconsciously webbed up the bomb, swinging it out of harm's way. "…Peter? What did you do?", asked a scared May. "… Oh, God, May, I can explain. Remember the science lab field trip a year or two back?" Goblin throws one more pumpkin bomb, and it knocked out the Parker family cold. "Now let's get the blonde, so the cops and media can see Spider-Man fail", Norman told the still body of May Parker.

"Ugghhhh, wha-what happened? May, where are you? I got some big things I need to talk to you about," stated a woozy Peter, still confused on the events happening. His phone rings, as Aunt May's face lights up the screen. He cautiously picks up the call. "Parker, come to the Brooklyn Bridge in an hour. Dress up in your little onesie, the Spider-Man one. You and your gal pals need to learn a lesson the hard way", ordered Norman. He then hung up, forcing a young Peter to swing into an unknown danger.

As Peter closes in on 59th St, a police chopper begins to follow him. "Spider-Man, stop your swinging immediately! This is NYPD Captain George Stacy, and that is an order!", barked the chopper speaker. "Captain Stacy?! What's with everyone gunning in on me today?", thought Spidey as eh landed on a nearby roof. The chopper lands on the same roof, with Captain Stacy stepping out calmly. "Spider-Man, my daughter, she's up there in the Goblin's hands. Save her, she's all I got left", begged a teary-eyed George. "I'll do my best, Cap. He's been off the wall today, acting nothing like the Goblin I used to fight", replied Peter. He swung off, scared but determined to overcome this new menace for good. Peter finally arrives at the bridge, with the Goblin waiting ever-so-patiently for him as he glides above the murky Manhattan waters, with Peter's two ladies in his arms. "There he is, the Spider-Man! Glad you showed up on time for once, Peter", Norman shouted as news drones were broadcasting the whole ordeal live to the homes of every New Yorker. "Who's Peter?", Spider replied, trying to protect his identity. "Peter Parker, Midtown High's resident science god and New York's very own—" "Shut up, Osborn! I know you're behind that stupid mask, and that you're using your company's tech to kill not just me, but civilians", Peter retorted before Goblin could truly reveal his identity. "Well! That's quite the assumption, PARKER. Especially when you don't have proof", the Goblin sneered. "I have proof, and J. Jonah Jameson is gonna show the world who the Green Goblin really is Norman Osborn first thing in the morning on the front page!" "Congratulations, Spider-Man. You just revealed your secret identity to the whole world. Jameson has to give credit to somebody when he prints that story of yours, DOESN'T HE?" Spidey, realizing the error of his ways, sits on the pillar holding two of the left bridge wire bundles together in agony. "Now, let's play a game, Peter! It's a low stakes game, 'cause if you lose, they go to the lowest bits of the ocean and it's your head on a stake", stated the Goblin, as he flew right next to Peter, still holding the ladies of his life. "Here's how it works: I'm gonna throw these fuckers once they WAKE UP ANY GODDAMN TIME NOW!" As the camera drones closed in on the action, Gwen and May wake up and begin screaming in terror. "There we go, now the game can be set up. SO, I'll throw these lovely ladies down to the water below. The game isn't to save them, the game is WHO will you save. Will poor Peter Parker rescue the woman who's raised him his whole life, or will he get his first session of action time with the police captain's daughter?" Police boats begin to create a perimeter around where the ladies would land, giving Spider-Man a chance to save those who need it most. "Why, Norman? Why this?! Why now of all times? Why,… Why everything?!",Spidey begged to give the police time to make a tighter perimeter. "Because,… because I…", stuttered Norman. He took a good look at the situation, realizing he's about to kill his friend, his son's friends, his past moral compass and his whole career if he continues down this dark path and finishes this gruesome game. "… because I know you're stalling." Aunt May is the first to be thrown down, with Gwen shortly following her. Peter immediately lunges into the liquid abyss, catching Aunt May with no struggle in his left arm. His right webs Gwen's left foot, as she flops around the air like a Raggedy Ann doll falling out of a child's hands. The web makes contact, and Peter pulls her up with all his strength. Just before he hits the water, he swings onto the bridge pillar, speed-climbing up to make sure his two loves are alright. Once on solid ground, the Goblin sees three bodies rise up instead of two. "You cheated!", he howled. "If you cheat, the penalty is DEATH!" The Goblin jumps off his glider, and proceeds to pummel Peter with a fury of blows, ranging from high kicks to low punches. "Damn you, Norman! You think this is a GAME?!", bellowed Peter. "There are real people's lives on the line, lives you used to cherish and care for and do anything to make their lives easier and better than anyone else's!" Peter stops pulling his defense punches, and berates Norman with a multitude of spider-themed attacks. As Norman is now pinned into the edge of the pillar, he has only one trick left up his sleeve. "Peter, I'm doing this out of love for you. You know, you Parkers always bounced back right after a good life punch. You did better metaphorically than Battlin' Jack Murdock did literally, that's for sure", he whimpered as his hands were behind his back, pushing buttons to summon something. "Enough games, Norman. Show me your hands, now! You'll never get out of your own cell in The Raft!", Peter cried. "Alright, if you insist, squashed spider", calmly replied Norman. The glider then darted for Peter, but his Spidey-Sense warned him seconds before impact. He jumps out of his own death, and as the glider begins a barrel roll upward, it hits Norman's head, taking his mask with him. Norman stumbles off the pillar, screaming as he falls to his supposed demise. Police try to capture him before he can die, but Norman flails around, trying to grab onto the pillar and climb up just as Parker did. On the way down, his head cracks against the old bridge stone, taking parts of the Goblin's skull with it, instantly killing Norman Osborn. Ambulance pick up Norman's body, as police take Gwen and May to the nearest hospital. Peter follows them as Spider-Man, until Captain Stacy picks him up in the police chopper from before. Peter cries with his mask on, dampening the grizzled captain's uniform shoulders, yet he welcomes it. "I tried to save her, George, I really did", Peter whimpers. "I, I, I… I really did everything I could for Gwen. If she doesn't make it, I'm—" "Shut up, son, my baby girl's gonna make it and we both know it!" Suddenly, the captain's radio buzzes in. "Captain Stacy, this is Dr Connors speaking", the radio blasted. "Your daughter, she um,… her neck snapped and there's been no oxygen going into her brain for a half hour. I'm, I'm so sorry, George. Gwen's with her mother now. She's in a much calmer world, a world without goblins flying around or spider people failing her." The cop and the vigilante cry in the chopper, as they both lost the loves of their lives. Peter Parker, however, learned the true meaning of fear on this dark, dark green and purple day.

**END OF THE DAY PETER PARKER LEARNED FEAR**


End file.
